


Forever Was In Your Eyes

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: Hermione and Terence have been together off and on since Hogwarts none of their friends know about them until one fateful day.





	Forever Was In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare: The Soundtracks. Much love to my beta and/or alpha who shall remain nameless until the fest is complete.
> 
> Song: Cry   
Artist:Mandy Moore   
Movie: A Walk To Remember

Hermione lay on her bed at the Weasleys household, deep in thought, staring at the ceiling blankly not sure how she should feel. Hermione and Terence has hit a roadblock in their relationship. They were still keeping it a secret, even though the war had ended. Some of their friends and family were still prejudiced against Slytherins, and limited contact with them as much as possible. But that was only part of the problem. The other problem was Hermione was sick; very sick. And only Terence knew. The healers were doing everything they could to help. They even suggested Hermione visit a muggle doctor. 

Hermione was pulled away from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Ginny opened the door, before smiling softly at Hermione. 

“Mum wanted me to come get you, dinner is done,” Ginny told her friend softly.

Although, Ginny didn’t know what was going on with her best girlfriend, she was suspicious that something was wrong. She just wasn't sure what. Hermione hadn't been eating much, and was always deep in thought or just blankly staring off into space. Ginny wondered if she should ask her friend or just let her tell her in her own time what was wrong. 

Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs when she saw that both of her twins were there. The three of them had a thing many years ago, they all wanted different things in the end so they called it quits. But they were all still very close. So close Molly had begun to think Hermione was going to end up with one of them. Hermione walked up to George and Fred to hug them. 

“Mi we’ve missed you,” They said together as they hugged her.  
“Missed you too,” She said burying her face into their chests. 

Everyone sat down to eat dinner, small conversations flowing over the table. Hermione played with her food, taking small bites here and there just so no one would be suspicious of her not eating. Plus, it would be rude if she didn’t eat. 

“Hermione can I talk to you after?” Ginny asked softly. 

The older witch just nodded her head before giving a small smile. Ginny knew if she didn’t say anything now, she might never find out. 

*****  
Terence was miserable, he missed his witch terribly. He knew they would see each other soon, if she was feeling better by the time of their holiday arrived. He sighed as he finished up a letter he needed to send out first thing in the morning for work. He then started writing to Hermione. He was ready to tell people about their relationship, he only hoped she was too.

He gave the letter to his owl as soon as he finished writing it. Hopefully, it would reach her when she wasn’t around the Weasley’s so she didn’t have to deal with their nosiness. His friends were bound to come over soon for a quidditch game. He went to his room and quickly changed before he went outside to the shed to grab his broom and quidditch materials. 

His friends soon arrived, he wondered if it would be okay to tell them...after all they knew he was seeing someone, they just didn’t know who. 

“Hi Terence,” Marcus Flint said as he walked over to his friend.  
“Hi Marcus. How are you today?” Terence asked. 

Another ‘pop’, and soon they saw that Draco Malfoy had arrived. Pretty soon the whole gang had arrived and they were getting ready to play when Terence's owl arrived with a note. He quickly opened it, he noticed the handwriting and the note had one word on it. 

“Well gentlemen, we best get on with our game, and after I can tell you who I’ve been seeing,” he said with a smirk. 

They played for a good hour before they called it quits, Terence could tell they were excited to finally know who he has been seeing. When they all landed they huddled up close enough where no one had to yell, but far enough away the body odor would not kill them. 

“Some of you may not take this well, some may. Regardless you’re going to take this news better than her friends. I’m seeing Hermione Granger, we’ve been together for almost a year, but we’ve been off and on since Hogwarts,” Terence told his friends. 

Draco and Marcus’ mouths dropped, they couldn’t believe it! The Gryffindor princess was with a snake! Her friends would definitely not take that well. However, Blaise looked like he already knew.  
***  
Hermione had finished helping clean up after supper, she was very fatigued. She went to the couch and sat in between the twins, and started reading her book. She and Terence had decided to tell their friends. 

“Hey guys, I have a couple of things I need to tell you,” Hermione said. She took a deep breath once their eyes are on her. “I’ve been seeing someone, his name is Terence Higgs. We’ve been together off and on since Hogwarts.” 

“Are you bloody serious?! You’re seeing a snake?” Ron yells. 

Ron just kept yelling and Hermione grew pale, and very disoriented. 

“Hermione!” Ginny yelled just as her friends eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell down. 

Hermione was now unconscious. No one could wake her up, they weren’t sure whether to take her to a room to sleep or go straight to the hospital. Ginny looked around. Everyone was panicked. She knew there was only one person who could help. 

“Expecto patronum,” Ginny said as her patronus cames put. “Draco I know you’re with Terrence tell him something happened to Hermione and we need him at the burrow NOW!” 

Ron was still in the back running his mouth about Hermione dating a snake, no one else cared about that. They were concerned about Hermione. After what felt like hours Terence comes running down the yard with his friends behind him. He took one look at her, feeling her forehead. 

“We need to get her to Mungos immediately,” He told everyone picking her up bridal style. 

“Come use the floo, follow me dear,” She ushered Terrance to follow her. 

They reached the floo, he had already flooed by the time everyone else had reached the house, 

*****  
He rushed into the emergency area, a couple of the healers seen who he had and immediately started barking out orders, there was a bed by him and he laid her down. Behind him the whole Weasley family and his friends were shocked, and wanted to know what he knew that they didn’t. He wasn’t allowed to go back so he went into the waiting room to wait. They knew this could happen, but had hoped it wouldn’t. 

“Terrence? What’s wrong with Hermione?” Molly asked the boy who was so distraught. 

“She’s been sick, really sick for the last couple of months. We have no idea what is causing it, the healers don’t either,” He told her. 

They sat there and waited for what was hours, while the healers were running tests. A healer eventually came out, this was what everyone was dreading. He motioned for Terrance to come over to him. They talked in hushed voices before Terrence slid down to the ground. His face was in his hands, this was the first time anyone has ever seen him cry. The healer handed him a piece of paper. It was the piece of paper Hermione had always carried on her. He opened it, before reading.  
“I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places, no one will find  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry”  
He remembered that day. It was the first time she fainted because of her illness. He had cried because he was terrified of losing her. He started crying, knowing there might never ever be a time to tell her he was in love with her...and had been for a while.


End file.
